1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to drafting triangles and more specifically it relates to an improved angle drafting set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous drafting triangles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to come in thirty-sixty degrees, forty five degrees and adjustable type, which can make only a limited amount of angles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.